Forgiveness
by NavigatorNami55
Summary: What happens if the one you love cheated on you? Would you forgive them? Follow these two down the road of forgiveness and love.
1. Meetings

I don't own Mortal Instuments. Cassandra Clare does.

Chapter 1

Meetings

I was standing on my balcony watching the sunrise. Sighing, I took a sip of my black coffee. I know, I like my coffee black like my soul. Today was going to be the worst day of my life. Today was the day my little sister, Isabelle, was getting married. I didn't have a date and I was sure that she was gonna set me up with someone. My phone rang but I made no move to answer it.

"You've reached Alec Lightwood. Please leave a message after the beep," BEEP my answering machine said.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" I knew that voice. "If you don't answer your phone, then I'm sending Jace to wake your ass up."

I closed the balcony door with a laugh and picked up the home phone. "Iz, it's seven in the morning. What do you want?"

"Do you have a date for today?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. Who would want to go to a wedding with an anti-social, gay man?"

Isabelle laughed. "I know someone. He's smart, gorgeous, handsome, sparkly, mysterious…"

"Are you talking about Simon or someone else?" I interrupted. _Sparkly?_

"Someone else," she smiled. "You are meeting him at Java Jones at 10."

"Iz, if you, Jace, and Clary are trying…"I didn't finish as a knock sounded on the door. "Izzy, hold on."

I opened the door to see a UPS guy standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Alexander Lightwood?" he asked and I nodded. "Sign here," I sighed and was handed an envelope.

Closing the door, I put my phone to my ear. "Iz, did you send me something?"

"No," Isabelle said. "Open whatever you got and call me later."

"Love ya, sis," I said smiling.

"Love ya too," she said and hung up.

I placed the phone on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

My Darling, Alec,

I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I miss you so much, sweetheart.

I miss our talks, our calls, our texts, everything. Alexander, please know that if I could go back and fix everything, I would. Know that my place is always open to you when you are able and ready to talk. My number is still the same. If you've deleted it, ask Isabelle for it. Again, I'm so sorry Alexander.

All my love,

Magnus

I read and reread the letter over and over again. I was shocked to say the least. The letter was the first I had from Magnus in three months. I wasn't sure what to do. I picked up my iPhone and scrolled through my contacts. I still had Magnus' number saved under _love of my life._ Magnus had put that in himself. I was starting to hyperventilate. I was scared and didn't think I could call him so I picked up the house phone and called Izzy back.

"What's up bro?" she asked after the third ring.

"Magnus…sent…letter," I said breathing hard.

"Really?!" she squealed as only Izzy could. "What did he say?"

I sighed and regained my composure. Talking to Izzy was always a help to me and I never told her. "He loves me still. He wants to go back and fix everything. How can he expect me to do everything over when he hasn't spoken to me in three months. What does he expect me to do?"

"Alec, he's been calling you for three months," she said. "He calls me in a drunken stupor when he can't reach you. Did you delete his number from your phone?"

"No," I said sheepishly. "I turned my phone off for the last three months. I was paying for my goddamn expensive apartment, my car and my school bills. You know that Izzy."

Isabelle sighed. "Call him."

"What?" I asked hoping I heard her correctly.

"Call Magnus, Alec," she said and hung up the phone.

I looked at the phone and then placed it on the table. What was I going to say to Magnus when I called him? I was so scared. I just didn't want to talk to him. Months ago would have been different but now I'm not so sure. _Oh, well. Here goes nothing._ I reached for the house phone and dialed Magnus' number by heart. He picked up on the second ring.

"This is the Magnificent Magnus. I'm waiting for Adonis to call me so if you are trying to sell something you are wasting your time," he said causing me to sigh and laugh.

I missed his voice so much. "Magnus," I said softly.

There was a gasp on the other end. "Alexander."

"Yeah," I said. "What are you doing today?"

Magnus sighed. "Meeting someone at Java Jones at 10. Your sister, in her almighty wisdom, said I wasn't allowed to be late or skip out."

"Mags, I think you're meeting me there," I said. "Izzy said I was to be there at 10 without fail too. She's a bit eccentric, we both know that. Please don't be late, Mags."

Magnus smiled. "I'll be there, sweetheart. Are you still drinking your coffee black?"

I laughed a little making Magnus smile on the other end. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No," he said sounding breathless. "See you in a bit."

He hung up the phone. I raced to my closet and moved my clothes. I found the box I had put in the back three months ago. I pulled it out, blew the dust off and opened the lit. I pulled out the blue t-shirt that Magnus had bought me two years ago. Magnus hated seeing me in black and grey. I pulled off my grey sweater. Magnus hated my sweaters. He always called them tacky and uncouth. I looked at the scars and tattoos that were on my body. The scars were from a car accident a year ago. The tattoos were a way of me expressing myself. Magnus loved my tattoos.

I put the blue shirt on and stood to put on my blue skinny jeans. Being a photographer had its perks. I got to dress however I wanted and no one said anything to me about my attire. I was a full-fledged photographer and I was paying student loans, a car bill and an apartment. Ok so the car bill and student loans were all paid for but I was still paying for the apartment due to it being wicked expensive like I told Izzy. I sighed. I realized that meeting Magnus made me wear the clothes that he had bought me throughout our relationship. I was scared and yet excited at the same time. I went to the front door, grabbed my keys, and closed the door after locking it. I locked the dead bolt as well. I walked to the parking garage and went to my midnight blue Porsche 911.

I drove the fifteen minutes to Java Jones. Along the way I thought of what I could say to Magnus to get him to listen to me about everything. I parked in the back next to a silver Chevy Impala Convertible. I knew that car by heart. Magnus and I would sit in it outside of school and talk for hours, we would also take far away drives. I noticed something on the rearview mirror that wasn't there three months ago. It was a picture of Magnus and I in a clear frame. I locked my car and started toward the café. Only one thought crossed my mind, I really missed the guy.

I walked into Java Jones and saw a man who I knew very well sitting at a table with two coffee cups. Now, if you are wondering what Magnus looks like, just wait and see. Tall, dark and handsome doesn't describe him at all. He is in every sense of the word, sparkly. How that man can get away with that much glitter is beyond me. I always loved that he could get away with outrageous colors and glitter. His black hair was spiked with blue and purple. His dark blue skinny jeans clung to his frame. He was a 6'1" person to my 5'10". Talk about jealous of height. I loved that he was thin yet muscular. His white shirt clung to his chest showing off his abs and his black vest was open. I slowly waltzed over to him trying to keep my sanity.

"Hi Mags," I said with a small blush. _He still makes me blush when I haven't seen him in three months._

"Hi sweetheart," Magnus said in his sultry voice that I missed.

"You are looking well," I said as I sat down and saw the black coffee before me. "Thanks for seeing me and for the coffee."

Magnus nodded. "Pleasure is all mine, darling."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time and laughed.

"You first," Magnus said with a smile.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for not listening to all you had to say before freaking out. I should have stayed and listened," I looked down at the table. "I was scared. Mags, I still love you so much it hurts. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the break-up. I'm sorry for not calling but I had to turn my phone off so I could pay bills and my rent."

Magnus reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Sweetheart, I was scared too. I'm still scared. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I was upset with a work situation, not that that makes it any better. I was at a low point in the day and went out for a few drinks with colleagues. I'm so sorry for everything. I meant everything in the letter I sent you. I want us to start over and get through this."

I realized that he was sincere and I never wanted to see this man cry in public. "Let's finish this back at my place. I know you don't like to cry in public."

Magnus nodded and released my hand. I loved holding his hand and I still do. _God, help me out here._ We walked to the back of Java Jones and went to our cars. I felt Magnus go stiff next to me as we were about a foot from the cars.

"Mags, what is it?" I asked turning to him.

"Is that your car?" he asked.

I laughed and sat on the hood of my car. "This is my baby. I finally finished paying her off last month."

Magnus looked at me, then the car and then back at me. "I just realized something."

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Your car is blue and you're wearing the clothes I bought you years ago," he said making me laugh.

"I haven't worn them since our break-up," I said looking down and taking a deep breath. "Come on," I hopped off my hood. "We have a lot to talk about and then we have to get ready for a wedding in, oh, four hours."


	2. Talking About Forever

chapter 2

As I sat in the car I realized something, how did Magnus not know my car? He was there when I bought the car two years ago. Yes, I was upset that he didn't remember my car considering he's the one that picked it out. I slammed my hand against the steering wheel as I pulled out of the parking lot of Java Jones. I guess three months of drinking like a maniac will do that to someone. Magnus was one to get drunk and remember everything that happened but I guess this is not the case about my car. I looked in the rearview to see that Magnus was following me. I sighed as my cell rang. I answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello."

"How'd it go?" Isabelle asked.

"We're headed back to my place to talk," I said. "You do realize that I hate you for setting me up right?"

Isabelle laughed as I turned into my apartment parking garage minutes later. "Alec, you will thank me some day."

"Yeah, when Mom and Dad finally talk to me about my life choices," I said as I parked the car. "You do realize that I may not be coming to the wedding with all the things that Magnus and I have to talk about."

"Alexander!" came a voice in the background.

"Yes?" I said as I got out of my car.

"If you do not come to this wedding then I am sending someone to come pick your ass up and bring it here," the feminine voice said.

"Mom?!" I said and looked up to see Magnus standing next to me. "When did you get home?"

"Last night," Maryse said. "You will be at the wedding or so help me God I will pull your credit cards and anything else I can find."

I started laughing. "Mom, I don't have credit cards. I live on my own, have a job that makes it so I'm out and about all the time and I just finished paying off a car that you didn't help me with. So thank you for being parent of the year."

Maryse gasped on the other end. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, don't you ever speak to me that way again."

I had a sadistic grin on my face and Magnus backed away. He's been on the receiving end of that smile a few times. He gave me a hesitant smile as I walked toward the parking garage elevator.

"Mom, why do you care how I speak to you?" I finally said to her. "You and Dad didn't want to hear that I was gay years ago. You told me to never speak to you again and here you are breaking that by speaking to me. I was happy with the life I had chosen. Granted that you weren't part of most of it due to not accepting me."

Maryse didn't say anything so I continued my rant. "You have shut most people out, _Mom._ When Max and I were in that car accident a year ago and you found out about Magnus, what did you do?" there was a pause. "Oh that's right, you shut up and ignored me. Do you know how that makes a 24-year-old feel when he was in an accident with his 16-year-old brother? I'm not sure you do."

"Alexander, how dare you speak to your mother that way," a male voice said and I knew that it was dad. "Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Do you know how much it hurts when your parents reject you for who you are?" I said and went into the elevator with Magnus. "I gotta go…a friend showed up and I'm gonna hang out with him. Bye." I hung up and leaned my head against the back wall. "Mags, can you hit the top floor?"

Magnus nodded and hit floor 18. "You gonna be alright?"

I nodded as I put my phone into my pocket and played with my keys. I was taking deep breaths as the elevator opened to reveal a lovely older couple from my floor wanting to go to the garage. Magnus and I got out of the elevator after wishing the couple a nice day, walked left and to the end of the hall. I noticed something taped to my door. I took it down and read it quickly.

Alec,

Sorry about everything. Please come to the wedding or Clary will kick my ass. We need you there, bro. I need you there. It wouldn't be the same if my big brother wasn't there for Izzy's wedding. Clary is looking forward to you being at the wedding. Please show up. Even if it's for the reception.

Jace

I smiled as I read the note. Magnus noticed the smile and said nothing. I unlocked the door and stepped aside so Magnus could go in first. Magnus stepped into the apartment and the first sight that greeted him was a crap ton of photos everywhere. The photos ranged from childhood to three months ago. The place was littered with photos.

Magnus POV

I noticed photos on strings hanging from the ceiling. I touched one to see that it was Alec and myself laughing at his 21st birthday. It was a happier time. I thought he said that he hadn't thought of me in three months. What am I gonna do? I heard the door close and turned to see Alec leaning against it looking tired.

"Alec, what is this about?" I asked.

I watched as he lifted his head to look at me. "The photos?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You said that you hadn't thought of me in three months but this says otherwise."

Alec sighed. "Mags, the last project I had to do for school last month was about love and you fit that one perfectly."

Normal POV

I didn't want him to know that I had pulled the photos out two weeks ago due to boredom and loss. I was scared because I still loved him. I didn't want him to know that so I lied for the first time in three months. _When did I start realizing that I still loved the man standing before me? When did I ever doubt his love for me?_

"Mags, do you want a drink or anything?" I asked placing my keys on the side table.

"Water, please," Magnus said and I nodded.

I walked past him and into the kitchen. I pulled a glass from the cabinet and walked to the fridge. I pulled out a pitcher of water, poured the liquid into the glass, put the pitcher in the fridge, closed the door and then walked back into the living room. Magnus was sitting on the sofa looking through one of my photo albums. I smiled as I watched him flip through the pages as I leaned against the doorframe.

Magnus looked up after flipping though a few pages and smiled at me. "You were always with a camera, weren't you?"

I nodded, walked over, handed him his drink and sat next to him. "Yeah, I did. I always loved taking pictures. Mom and Dad were the ones who first gave me a camera. Why do they have to be so rude?"

Magnus closed the album and turned to look at me with his back resting against the armrest. "Alexander, your parents love you. They just are having a hard time handling everything. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to just be considered normal instead of freaks?"

I smiled a little at him. "That'll be the day." I sighed and leaned against the back of the sofa. "I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. Why is it that my parents ignore me when it's not related to my photography?"

Magnus offered me a small smile. "Al, I'm sure your parents love you. They love all of you. Jace and Isabelle need you at the wedding today. Simon and Clary need you as well. If you don't show up with camera in hand, I'm sure Jace will be beat up and Isabelle will be crying."

I sighed. "I can't show up knowing what I know."

Magnus gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Mom and Dad don't know this so don't you dare tell a soul," I said sternly receiving a nod from Magnus. "Izzy's pregnant. Simon is so excited as is Izzy. I'm just worried about what mom is gonna say at the reception when Izzy announces it."

Magnus laughed. "She'll be excited. Do they know if it's a boy or a girl?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. Izzy doesn't want to know until the little one is born. I'm happy for them and I wanna be the best uncle I can for the little one."

Magnus leaned over and took my hand. "I'm sure you are going to be the best uncle in the world."

I nodded slowly. "Mags, is it to late to start again?"


	3. Getting Together

I own nothing. sorry for the short chapter. it's been crazy at work.

chapter 3

Magnus stared at me for a full minute with his mouth wide open. I was staring at him hoping he would say yes. I was scared of what he would say. _God, please keep me sane._

"Alexander," Magnus said closing his eyes. "I would like nothing more than to start over."

I smiled. "What do you say that our first date be to Izzy's wedding?"

"I would love to," Magnus said. "But I have nothing to wear to the wedding."

I laughed. "Mags, come with me."

We stood and walked to the guest room. I opened the closet door and Magnus stared. He leaned in and saw that it was filled with his clothes. He turned to look at me.

"Why are my clothes here?" he asked.

"You left a bunch of them at my old place," I smiled. "I wasn't looking when I packed to move here. As I opened many boxes, I saw your clothes. I couldn't get rid of them. It hurt to look at them so I put them in here and never came back in until today."

"Thank you," Magnus said.

"I'm gonna get dressed," I said. "No, I won't be wearing the old outdated clothes that you hate."

Magnus smiled. "Izzy said no black or grey, huh?"

I laughed. "Yup. Get dressed, we have to be at my parent's in half an hour. I need to take photos."

We dressed and left for my parent's house a few minutes later. I stared out the window as Magnus drove. I know that the family was going to be excited to see me and Magnus back together. I looked in my lap at my camera, turned it on and took a pic of Magnus as he drove.

"Alexander, I know I'm sexy but could you refrain from taking pictures of me as I'm driving?" he asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Nope," I grinned and took another photo. "Mags, I'm glad we are starting over."

Magnus grinned. "Me too, darling."

We pulled into my parents yard and I sighed.

"Darling, it will be okay," Magnus said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded as I got out of the car. Magnus got out of the car and followed me into the house. We noticed that everyone was buslting around getting the finishing touches done as I closed the front door quietly. I spotted Izzy wearing jeans and a tank top. I smiled.

"Isabelle, go change now," I said causing everyone to look at me.

Isabelle squealed as only she could. "Alec, you made it," she ran up to me and bear hugged me.

"Yes, we did," I said. "Now, I need pics of you in your dress. Go get ready this instant."

"Magnus come help me," Isabelle said. "I can't figure out my hair and make-up."

"Iz, call me when you have your dress on and we'll come up, "I said smiling.

Isabelle raced up the stairs as the rest of the family just continued staring. I turned to look at Jace and Clary.

"Hi guys," I said sheepishly.

Jace hugged me and then Clary. We started talking about nonsense as we waited for Izzy to get into her dress. The front door opened, we turned to see who had come in only to see that it was Simon. He grinned his nerdy grin.

"It's about damn time, Simon," Clary said looking at him. "Jace, take him to get dressed, now."

"Alec, get your ass up here and bring Magnus," Isabelle shouted from upstairs.


End file.
